Bring Back Heidi Turner!
by The Next Kevin.K
Summary: Since Heidi quitted Twitter her best friend Kevin tries to bring her back but he have to deal at first with the break ups from his friends girlfriends and skankhunt42. Rated T for Language and maybe presentation of violence and torture.
1. Kevins Plan

**Hey Guys. Kevin is here. Yeah my name's Kevin.**

 **So idk how to make the foreword creative so i talk about anything and maybe it has something to with the story. So, since i saw the second episode of season 20 im shocked. At first first i was shocked and then i was depressed. But after a "very" long party Battlefield 3 i was finally me again. But i was still shocked that Heidi did that. She's one of my favorite side-characters and now she should be "dead". No, that can't be!**

 **My OC (You can see some Pictures of him on deaviantart / just look for the user cssmapping2010 - yeah no core member - booh!) still have a crush on Heidi Turner and now that she's no longer under us he try everything to bring his girl back.**

 **My theory to the new season is still that J.J. Abrams (one of my idols btw) will rescue the relationships (Hold On Stendy-Fans) and Mister Garrison will make one final step that Hillary alias Hilldog (who still remembers) win the presidentship. But one one question still making me wonder. Whats with this member berries. I heard a theory from another user here that the member berrries are sended by Bradley and he looks for the world and stuff and in that case its a good theory. So what do you think? What are your theories?**

* * *

 **Part ONE: Kevin's Plan**

''We have to do something!'' Kevin said while he looked on the other children in his room.

''But what?" Douglas asked. ''You see what the girls have done. Were fucked!'' he screamed at his friend before Kevin slapped him and Douglas hold his hurted cheek.

''Please stop. Stop fighting!'' cried Kevin Stoley while he sits on his friends bed and looked with whinerly eyes on the picture of his now ex-girlfriend Red. Beside him sits Francis who had a hand on his friends shoulder to comfort. Even his girlfriend breaks up with him because of the troll skankhunt42.

Everybody thought it would be Cartman.

As Kevin entered the school on the next day with Clyde he told him that the unbelievable happened. They disconnected Cartman while skankhunt42 was online and spamed the whole internet with dicks in mouths.

As much Kevin hated Cartman for his harrassing comments because he was born in germany he felt for the first time guilt for him. Sure he wasn't the one who destroyed Eric's laptop and his stuff but the pain is here. It felt like something in him died. And this hurt gives him the power to continue. He want that everything went back like it was before. He know what he want and even when it means to bring the sadistic fatass back. But for the bigger reason he did it for Heidi.

He cant look at the soulless face she now wears. Her wonderful brown eyes only meeting the floor of the school. Her beautiful smile is faded with a dead and unemotional mouth. This isn't the Heidi Turner he saw when they met for the first time. Not the girl he fell in love with. And this is not the Heidi he wants to get old with. She not even had the chance to read his love confession. He've sended her his confession while she quitted Twitter.

He wanted her back so bad. But before he get her back he must help to fix up his firends relationships. And he already had a plan in his mind so he go to his board and take a picture of Red on the board. He tehn grabbed the Stoley boy and go with him to the board.

''Do you want her back?'' he then asked the the other Kevin and pointed with his finger on the picture of Rebecca Tucker.

''Yeah!'' he said with a sniver when he looked at the picture of her.

''Then sit down and we discuss my plan.'' said the german boy with a smile.

Then he turned back to his other friend on his bed who looked on a video he and his ex-girlfriend made a few days ago. He grabbed his arm and took a picture of Nelly on the board.

''Francis? Do you want Nelly back?" said Kevin as he lit on a cigarette.

''Nothing more than that!'' he cried in his friends chest.

''Hey. Its okay. I promise you will get her back.'' he patted him on the back to comfort him.

He then turned to the window were his best friend Douglas stand. He walked with his cigarette to him and opened the window.

''So whats with you?'' Kevin asked Douglas.

''I dont know man. Emily still hasn't answered. She's still in the hospital and the doctors take her phone. So she don't know about the break ups from the other girls.'' he then let out a sigh. ''I'm scared as fuck Kevin. What is when she comes back and break up with me. You know she means a lot to me. Since i met her i am another person. Before i met her i bullied people and i don't want that i change back in my old self!''

Kevin made out his cigarette and grabbed Douglas shoulders and turned him to him.

''Doug, youre my best friend. I need you right now. Francis need you. Kevin needs you. Every boy in the school needs you. We have to do this. We have to stop this troll. You self heard what ive written a few days ago when Mackey said we should write something nice about Heidi. She's in danger. I feel it. I want to bring her back. Please help me.'' Kevin said with a sight of exhaust.

''When it means so much to you then im in.'' Douglas smiled.

''Okay, then lets get started!'' the brown haired boy said with an refilled self-confidence as he and Douglas go to the board.

''Gentleman. We all know why we're here.'' Kevin said as he fold up a show bar. ''skankhunt42 is the craven son of a whore who destroyed our lives. He destroyed our relationships and it's time to payback.''

''But how? Nobody know who it is. It wasn't Cartman. The others destroyed his equipment and he's still here.'' Kevin Stoley said.

''It must be someone who's more evil than the anti christ himself!'' Francis said.

''Let me tell you my plan. At first we must get back on good terms with the girls. At least on a neutral base. They still have their meetings where they made their odd lists. And in this way i think they created a network over full Park Country. And with this network we can maybe find out who's this mother fucker.''

''And how do you think we can get back to the girls?'' Francis asked.

Kevin then take a picture of J.J. Abrams on the board. ''We ask J.J. Abrams. Do you remember! A few days ago he rebooted the american anthem and we were all satisfied because he just telled everyone that we can sit, crouch or stand while we're singing. Or remember on Star Wars. Everybody said that with episode one to three they've destroyed the franchise. And what happened last year. He made a new epsiode and everybody loved it.'' Kevin then turned to the picture of the proudcent. ''When anyone can rescue the friendships that skankhunt42 destroyed it's him.''

''And what do you think he will do.'' Kevin Stoley asked.

''He will do what he does best. He save the world. And then, when we're back on good terms or at least on a neutral base we can work together and find out what who's really skankhunt42.''

''Hey Kevin. One question. You said that youre doing this only for Heidi but she never appears in your plan. Not even yet.'' Douglas asked.

The german boy than take of his cap and his face sank down. ''Then cames the part when i try to bring her back. And you all know what that means.''

''No … You don't mean!'' Kevin Stoley asked in shock.

''Yeah. I have to quit Twitter to bring her and maybe Cartman back. Heidi is beside you guys the most valuable person in my life. I have to do that. Even when i die for that. Cartman is another thing. I've never felt any smypathy for him and his doings. You must think. This motherfucker had swatted me two times while i streamed. But we did something to him what he really don't deserves. So i bring him back too.'' Kevin said. ''Any questions?''

''Kevin. As your best friend i have to warn you that you're maybe going creazy but i know i can't bring you up from this plan. Im in.'' Douglas said when he, Kevin Stoley and Francis give him probs for his plan and his heart to bring his girl back on all costs.


	2. Meeting JJ Abrams

**So, it's me again!**

 **And i'm here with a new chapter. And at first a little statement to the last episode ("The Damned"). At first i hated it to see Heidi and Cartman together but when i looked the episode a second time i find it in some kind cute, of all the McDonalds scene. But Heidi's last sentence. I can watch this scene so many times i want, it ends everytime that i freak out and throw my Monster Energy through my room (One time the energy drink hitted my mirror. Thank god he don't broke.) And then i laugh because of the picture when Heidi shows Cartman her vagina.**

 **And to all "Heidi is now Cartman's girl.''-dudes. Calm down. This is just a fanfiction and Cartman has his time in this fanfiction too. But in this fanfiction they don't come together and even when i actually like how they acting together (I was more the Cartman x Red shipper) i don't want to change the whole story because some of you saying "Cartman x Heidi rules". Just chill and get over it! ( _... the author let the mic fall down and in the background plays Rise Against while he got off the stage.)_**

 **South Park and his characters are the work of Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The idea to this fanfiction and the character of Kevin Krieger are mine.**

 **Rates and Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

 **Part TWO: Meeting J.J. Abrams**

On the next day the two Kevins, Douglas and Francis were on the way to the Denver airport. With the money Kevin earned with the donations from the live streaming of Counter Strike: Global Offensive it was very simple to pay the tickets for the bus to Denver and the flight to New York where J.J. Abrams lives. When they arrived New York City they take the next bus to Los Angeles where the producent lives. As they saw the villa of J.J. Abrams they were not surprised that his house have even a pool in the fore yard. But they weren't here to jump in his pool but to ask him for his help to get back on good terms with the girls.

''Hey, what are you kids doing here!'' says the security man with a grim face and two doberman behind the gate.

''We want to speak Mister Abrams?'' Kevin asked straight.

''Like a million of americans and of course Star Wars fans.'' the guard said and rolled his his eyes.

While Francis and Douglas tried convince the security man that their request is very important for their town and their country and even the world Kevin Stoley tipped the other Kevin on the shoulder.

''Isn't this the security guard from the shopping mall who worked a time long at Tokens house?'' asked the Stoley boy Kevin.

''Do you mean the one ive kicked in the ass when we all played with the stick of truth?'' asked the german boy.

''Yes.'' said the black haired boy.

Kevin then looked closer at the guard and it was him. The guard who sprayed pepper spray in his eyes when he played with the others with the stick of truth. ''Yeah. It's him. And I know what to do.'' said Kevin determined. ''Kevin, give me your light saber. I hope you have it by you.''

Kevin Stoley take off his backpack and take out his green light saber and give it to his friend.

''Hey. Man. Do you remember on me?'' said Kevin when the green-lighting blade cames.

''What do you mean?'' asked the officer confused.

''Little tip. Colorado, South Park. The kid in the mall who played with firecrackers and you was to dumb to find me. You're were fired because of me. And then at the Black's house. The kid who kicked you in the nuts. Got an idea?'' said Kevin uninterested to provocate the men while he made some moves with Kevin Stoley's light saber.

''You god damn prick. I'll beat you into the next century?'' said the man when he grabbed his truncheon.

The man began to swing the stick in Kevins direction and he blocked his attacks with the light saber. The guard then take a beat on the light saber where Kevin had to take his second hand but with this his defense was down and the security guard grabbed him on the collar and as they were face on face the boy saw the anger in the mans eyes. Kevin than give the man a head butt from which the security guy steps back and hold his head and released the boy from his grip. He than take the chance and kicked the man in the nuts from what he finally goes down. As they opened the gate they saw the two dobermans storming onto the four kids but Douglas grabbed the pepper spray of the guard and sprayed it into the dogs eyes. The dogs losed their vision from the spray and overrun each other.

So the way to J.J. Abrams house was clear. No other complications.

They passed the 109 yard long pool in the fore yard of the villa before they finally reach the door of J.J. Abrams house. Kevin than ringed on the clock and a butler appeared.

''Yes?'' he asked uninterested because he thought they were just some random Star Wars fans or very young paparazzi.

''We want to speak to Mister Abrams please?'' said Kevin.

''No autograms. No interviews. No photos! Mister Abrams is very busy with writing the script for the ninth episode of Star Wars.'' the butler than said like someone would dictate him this.

''We don't want any autographs.'' said Kevin stern.

''Hey. I surely want a autogram from J.J. Abrams.'' Kevin Stoley said.

''No autograms, No videos, No interviews and No questions to the new Star Wars movie. And yeah. They still negotiate with Tom Cruise about his gage on the new Mission Impossible movie.'' the butler answered.

''We don't give a fuck about Tom Cruise. We want to see Mister Abrams!'' said Kevin when he squeezed the light saber who's still was in his hand.

''But he don't have the time to sign your Star Wars posters!'' said the butler still blocking the door.

''That's it! Doug. Give him a dose!'' Kevin ordered Douglas. His friend then sprayed with the pepper spray in the mens eyes.

''Ahhh! God damnit! My eyes!'' the butler said when the hold his eyes and run away; maybe to the next toilet to wash it out.

As they entered the villa they heard some steps from the upper stage. They waited in front of the stairs because they know who made this steps. Then the double doors opened a big cloud of fog flew out of the room.

''God damnit. And i thought that Bono is the only one who have a fog machine in his hallway.'' Kevin rolled his eyes because Stan telled him a few times about his meeting with the U2 front man.

Then finally J.J. Abrams appeared.

''Oh my god! That is J.J. Abrams!'' Kevin Stoley said with the voice of a screaming fangirl.

''What is going on here?'' J.J. Abrams said with a stern look on the boys. ''Rupert? What are this kids doing here. I already said your kids can only use the pool in the backyard.''

Kevin and his friends then go upstairs and since he began his journey he thought for the first time he comes closer to his destination.

''Mister Abrams. Sorry when we interrupt you-'' Kevin started.

''What! Interrupt! Since i'm back from the Academy Awards i'm writing on the script for the ninth episode of Star Wars and i'm glad for every break i can take. So what do you want?'' J. asked while he leaned himself on the ceiling.

''Mister Abrams. We came from Colorado because South Park and even the whole world is in danger. This new internet troll, skankhunt42, he cost almost everyone of us our girlfriends because they're still thinking he's speaking for us. And since this troll brought my girl so wide that she quitted Twitter they're taking revenge by breaking up with every boy in school. My friends too.'' Kevin explained the situation.

''And how should i help you. I'm busy with the script for Star Wars and the gage for Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible. I'm not in the movie but i'm working with McQuarrie since Rogue Nation.''

''Because you're the only one who can rescue us all. When we want to stop the troll we have to work together with the girls. Only with their help we can find out who's this guy and what's his motive. Because of him...'' Kevins hand squeezed Kevin Stoleys light saber so hard that it goes on and he swiped with anger on a vase on the banister that the vase fall down and breaks. ''Because of him my girl quitted Twitter.''

Kevin's eyes were full with anger. The producent noticed that and he realized that this boy did this all to bring this girl back. In some kind it inspired him.

''Young man. I see that you really love this girl. And i want to stop him too. This skankhunt42 put on facebook a dick in the mouth of my mother so the FBI and is already on him but they said hes acting with several IP addresses and everyone of them going into hundreds of countries worldwide.'' Abrams said.

''So that means.'' Kevin said with a half smile.

''I will help you. But i can't promise anything. Reviving relationships under this circumstances is much more harder than reboot the american national anthem or the Star Wars franchise. But i will help as much as i can.'' said the producent when he take Kevins hand to seal the deal.

As the men said this Kevins eyes got wet. He comes in his plan to bring Heidi back a step wider. When they released from their handshake he slang his hands around the producent and thanked him thousands of times. Kevin Stoley and Francis were so overwhelmed from this scene that they joined the hug.

The only one who stands on place was Douglas. He looked with a smile onto the little group. He thought group hugs were too cheesy. He just smiled until his phone buzzed.

He take out his phone and looked at the screen and he saw a new message on Twitter. He opened Twitter to look on the message. It was from his girlfriend Emily. As he looked on the text his eyes forms tears and his phone fell out of his hand and he sank on his knees.

The two Kevins and Francis noticed that Douglas was on the ground with whinerly eyes.

They already could imagine what happened so Kevin picked up Douglas phone and it was like he thought.

Emily, his girlfriend came out of the hospital and the girls told her about their plans. So she did it too. She broke up with him. It was just a cold and heartless text like she never loved him.

I BREAK UP. IT'S OVER! FOREVER!

Kevin then rushed over to him and he hugged him while he cried his sorrow into his friends Game of Thrones shirt.

''Is everything okay!'' said J.J. Abrams who still stands in the background.

''Nothing is okay. Emily. The love of my life break up with me. Only because of this son of a bitch.'' Douglas said with a bitter voice. He never had a voice like that. In this second Kevin makes on one step back to give Douglas some space. Tears streamed down his face as he take his phone back from his best friend.

''Let's just go.'' said Douglas when J.J. Abrams take his hand his shoulder and turned him around.

''Young man. You will get her back. We will help you.''

Douglas thanked the producent but he don't have a smile. He still was heart broken from the things Emily wrote. He, Kevin and Francis head out of J.J. Abrams house with Kevin's hand on the left shoulder and Francis hand on the right. A few minutes later Kevin Stoley joined them with a autogram of the producent.

They walked to the nearest bus stop there they drive back to the airport and from there back to Denver and then with the bus back to South Park.

It becomes night when they finally arrive the little mountain town. The headed out of the bus and everyone was worried about Douglas. Since J.J. Abrams said that he will help to regain his girlfriend he don't speak any word. Until the moment when the boys paths parted.

''Guys. Please don't call me the next days! I need time to think about this.'' said the heart broken boy when he goes his way home.


	3. Confronting The Girls

**So another chapter from me. And i have to say i'm the worst when it comes to the foreword. Okay, one little a note. In this chapter will appear El Administator's OC Anders. I already contact him for his permission to use his OC. He and Annie are so cute together so i put him in.**

 **South Park and their characters belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The idea to this story is my own.**

 **Rate and Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

 **Part THREE: Confronting The Girls**

A few days after they asked J.J. Abrams for his help Francis and Kevin Stoley were again on the way to Kevin's house to discuss their plan to bring Heidi back. Now it was time to plan their next step. To get back the girls trust and with that a chance to find out who's the troll skankhunt42. But something has changed.

''Where is Douglas?'' Kevin asked clueless when his two friends entered his room.

''He's at his home! He said he don't feeling well.'' said Francis.

''And now the real version!'' Kevin said.

''I saw him him today in the mall and he buyed member berries.'' Kevin Stoley said.

''Oh my god!'' Kevin said as he pinched his nose like Stan always does. ''He don't even try to get her back!''

''As long as he don't take the black like Stan did when Wendy broke up with him for Token!'' Kevin Stoley argumented.

''Yeah!'' Francis replied.

''Guys! Guys! Guys! We aren't here to discuss how Stan takes the black. We are here to plan how we confront the girls.'' Kevin said while the other two boys take their seats on the floor.

''Yeah but how!'' Kevin Stoley asked. ''They wouldn't trust us even when we apologize us by them.''

''Because of that we have to get in their meetings. With that they have to take us serious.'' said Kevin when he takes out his show bar.

''But every girl in school is in their club meetings so it's impossible that we get any chance to speak. We don't have any girl that speak for us or any representative.'' Francis said.

''Not everyone.'' Kevin replied as he take multiple pictures on his board and pointed with his stick on the first. ''What's when we change Butters to Majorine like the one time when we take that future thing from the girls.''

''They already know that Butters is Majorine.'' Kevin Stoley answered. ''He revealed himself when Heidi's dad saw us when we observed the girls on their slumber party.''

Kevin then crossed with a red liner the picture of Butters in his Majorine costume.

''Whats with Tammy Warner?'' Kevin then pointed at the picture of her on the board.

''No. They dont speak with her because they think she have syphilis.'' Francis said.

''God damnit.'' Kevin said angered when he crossed Tammy Warners picture. He then pointed on the picture of Shelly Marsh. ''What's with Stan's sister?''

''She's too old, dude. She's already in middle school. She would only beat the shit out of us and hand our dead bodies to them as a present.'' Francis said with a sight of fear.

Kevin then crossed the picture of Shelly and head to the next picture.

''So what's with Kenny's or Craig's sister?'' asked Kevin when he pointed on the picture where the two girls playing on the playground.

''Dude; Seriously! They don't even know what a relationship is. And they don't had a boyfriend before. Sure Karen loves her brother and Ruby hers but this would go to far.'' said Francis.

''Yeah. You're right.'' said Kevin when he crossed the picture of the two girls. ''When we don't have no other choice then to call J.J. Abrams. Maybe he's the only one who can help us right now.'' the the german boy said when he takes out his phone and dialed the number of the producent. When J.J. Abrams finally takes the call Kevin said. ''Mister Abrams. It's time.'' and then he hang on.

''And you know where they have their meetings.'' Francis said.

''I have my sources.'' the german boy said as he opened his door. ''Gentleman, when i have the place i will text you.''

''Yeah. See ya!'' the other two boys said when they get out of Kevin's room.

Two hours later Kevin was on his way to the house of his source. He ringed the bell and after a few seconds someone answered the door.

''Yeah?''

''Anders. I have a idea to rescue your relationship with Annie. Maybe every relationship in this town.'' Kevin said.

''And what i have to do with this.'' Anders asked with an sight of suspect.

''You're the only one who knew where the girls hold their meetings. And when you want Annie back you have to tell me the place. This is maybe our only chance.'' Kevin replied.

Anders thought for a second about it and then he turned around. ''Annie just telled me the place because she trusted me and maybe she loved me but our relationship is … over and i don't want to hurt her even more.'' he said with a sight.

''So you tell me the place?'' Kevin asked this time more serious.

His source then turned around. ''Fine. It's by the playground. The closed toilets. The girls rebuilt it and made their club room with it. But please don't tell Annie that you got the intels from me. It would hurt her just more than i maybe did.'' said Anders.

''Thanks buddy. My lips are sealed.'' said Kevin as he takes a hand on his mates shoulder to comfort him before he turned around and take out his phone and texted his friends and J.J. Abrams the place. Then he was on his way back home he takes on a cigarette and lit it on.

In the night were the two Kevins and Francis on the playground. Multiple bikes leaned on the ceilings so Anders were right. Here was the secret place of the girls.

Kevin take one last pull of his cigarette before he saw that the limo of J.J. Abrams parked on the sidewalk outside the playground. The producent then joined the group of boys.

''Hey boys. I had a call with Michael Bay before and he said when we want to make a resolute impress we should throw a few flashbangs in the house before were going in.'' the famous producent said with a flash grenade in his hand.

''No no no. Mister Abrams. We don't want to anger them more. We want to speak with them. We have to be careful. I don't want to imagine how hard the consequences would be when we anger them more.'' Kevin said while he takes the flashbang away from the producent.

''Do you think he played to much Rainbow Six: Siege?'' asked Francis Kevin Stoley who chuckled on his question what J.J. Abrams do with a flash grenade.

''So. Everybody know what to do. We're coming in peace. No offensive comments or doings. We just speak with them and when they really don't want to speak with us they definitely want to speak with J.J. Abrams.'' Kevin explained his plan one last time.

He then looked one last time on his clock and turned back to his friends. ''Where is Douglas?'' he asked because he sent him the place and the time.

''He's still at home and...'' Kevin Stoley said.

''And what?'' Kevin said with a raised eyebrow but he could already imagine what his best friend do right now.

''He's sitting on his couch and watching Terrence and Philipp while he's eating Member Berries.'' Francis replied.

''God fucking damnit!'' said Kevin as he pinched his nose. ''Good! Then we have to do this alone.''

Kevin then opened the door and go with the other boys in the room while the girls looked at them in disgust and shock.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Bebe screamed when she stands up and pointed at the boys.

''Calm down Bebe. We're not here to fight. We came in peace.'' Kevin said with his hands up in defensive.

''And why is he here?'' Red pointed at Kevin Stoley who's looking in shame on the floor.

''We're here to talk!'' Kevin said.

''About what. How funny we girls are or how many sex we have or what we're doing with our vaginas?'' Wendy said angered when she goes down from the highest seat.

''No. We're not here because of that. We want to find out who's this skankhunt42 guy and take him out. We have to end this.'' said Kevin as he looked through the room because he searched for Heidi Turner if she still going to the girls meetings. The only he could find were her cousin Powder.

''Where is Heidi?'' he then asked.

''She's done. Don't you know what she have done. She quitted Twitter. She's ... she's dead.'' said Bebe when she began to cry because of the loss of one of her best friends. Emily stands up and comforted her. But her words were in some kind true.

''Do you think it's easy for us to come over Heidi's twitter suicide?'' Emily asked her hand still on Bebe's shoulders.

''You don't know how hard it is for me. I loved her!'' said Kevin as tears formed in his eyes. ''And this monster take her away from us. She was nice to me since i moved to South Park. I even loved her when you all had your Paris Hilton phase. And now i can't even look in her face without the thought of kicking myself in the ass that i wasn't on her place in that moment.'' Kevin said when he looked down on the floor. He don't want that the girls see him crying in front of them. Kevin Stoley go to his friend and laid his hand on the shoulder of the other Kevin. The german boy then wished his tears away and go over to Wendy.

''Wendy! Did Heidi telled you that you were the first who comforted her when skankhunt42 trolled her the first time. No, it was me. She cried her eyes out in my arms because we are good friends. And then a week ago i finally had the grit to gesture her my feelings.'' Kevin then leaned his hands on Nellys desk and sanked his head. ''A few seconds after i sent her my confession i got the message that she quitted Twitter. She don't even had the chance.'' said the brown haired boy when he slammed his fist on Nelly's desk.

''Oh my god.'' said Wendy with her hand in front of her mouth. She was shocked that Kevin was so close with her.

''I don't know you were so close with her.'' said Emily stunned but Bebe and the other girls still sitting in their seats. Kevin then go to Emily.

''What's with you Emily? What's wrong with you? Douglas visited you everyday while you were in the hospital. And since you break up with him he's sitting at his house and eating Member Berries. He miss you and he loves you. He changed himself only for you.'' Kevin screamed at Emily and she looked away in shame of her doing.

''We all have to do this! We are no longer the funny things you can laugh about. You always treated us like we were your things.'' Bebe exclaimed and every girl except Wendy and Emily agreed.

Kevin noticed that and go to Wendy and take out his phone.

''What are you doing?'' Wendy asked with raised eyebrows.

''I show you a video.'' Kevin give her his phone and Wendy tipped on the screen to start the video.

While Wendy watched this video he turned to the other girls. ''This video Wendy is watching is from Clyde's cam while they turned off Cartman. He sent me this video when i asked Kyle, Stan and the others if they have any proofs why they take him off. We all thought it was Cartman. And when you look at the time and the date you see it was the same as the time when skankhunt42 trolled Freja Ollegard. So it wasn't Cartman. So the troll is still on the loose.''

''Oh my god. The boys wanted to stop the troll because they because tey thought it was Cartman!'' said Wendy when she dropped the phone and held her hands on her head. Maybe she see what she and the other girls have done.

Kevin then turned back to Wendy. Wendy sent the video to the beamer in the room and she played the video again. When the video was done some of the girls discuss with their next but Nelly, Esther, Powder, Red, Bebe, Nichole and Annie sitting with crossed arms on their seats.

''This is edited'' said Bebe flat. ''I know Clyde good enough. He's a dumbass in every case but he knows how to edit videos.''

''But what's with Cartman. Do you think he would give up his things just to do so? And the others. Do think they just did it for fun! You see how abstracted they seemed.'' Kevin said peevish when he go over to Bebe's desk.

''He did things like that a lot of times.'' Red exclaimed.

''Yeah.'' the other girls agreed.

''Any other questions?'' said Wendy with a sigh when she picks up her hammer. Kevin then remembered that he still has a ace up his sleeve.

''Yeah. One men wants to speak to you?'' Kevin then said a hidden smile.

''Then take him in.'' Lola said.

''Maybe it's Stan who wants another chance from Wendy.'' giggled Jenny.

The boys head out of the room and saw J.J. Abrams who still leans on the wall with his hands in his pockets. He then go to the boys.

''When i see your faces i would say you don't had so many success.'' the producent said.

''Yeah. I've tried everything but a few girls are convinced that we support the troll and don't believe us. You're our last hope.'' Kevin explained the men the situation.

''Trust me young man. I hold what i promise.'' he said as he take his hand on Kevins shoulder.

''Mister Abrams. When you survive that. Can we talk a little bit about my ideas for the next Star Wars movie?''

''We will, Young Padawan. We will!'' J.J. Abrams said as he take the his hand from Kevin's shoulder and head in the room of the girls.

''Oh my god! He called me Padawan!'' Kevin Stoley said with the voice of a screaming fangirl again.

A few seconds later they heard some screaming as like the girls see a trending boyband. Then it was quiet for the next half hour and then J.J. Abrams finally cames out of the formerly toilets.

''So. The girls want to talk to you!'' Abrams said with a smile. ''I think i convinced them from your plan to bring Heidi Turner back.''

''Thank you. Mister Abrams.'' said Kevin with a smile.

The three boys then head in the girls secret room and they feared some grim faces but their faces were normal. Like nothing happened. Either a smile were on Wendy's, Red's and some other girls faces.

''Kevin. We don't know that you know J.J. Abrams.'' Red said.

''I don't know him. I just need his help to get Heidi back. And when you want her back we have to work together. J.J. Abrams want to stop this mother fucker too. Like everyone of us. Our relationships are otherwise. I just need your help to stop skankhunt42, bringing him justice, making a video where he excuse by Heidi and then i bring her back. And when skankhunt42 is down we maybe can fix our relationships.'' Kevin said.

''I know!'' Wendy said with a smile. ''The girls who are for Kevin Krieger's request to help him to stop skankhunt42 say ey!''

Every girl in the room said ey.

''And the girls who are against this plan say ney.'' Everything was quiet. So it was official. The girls were on Kevin's side now. Now he have the allies who he need to stop the troll.

''Then it's official. We will help you to stop skankhunt42.'' said Wendy and clapped with the hammer on the table to make it official.

When they head out Kevin go with a bright smile in his face out of the room. He then saw J.J. Abrams leaning again on the wall with his hands in his pockets. The producent then asked the boys with an already knowing voice. ''Did i promised to much?''

''No. Everything is perfect! Not for long and we bring Heidi back.'' said Kevin when he cried some tears of joy. He then slung his arms around the producent. Without the help of J.J. Abrams he maybe would never be so wide as yet.

''But how do you do that?'' asked Francis a little bit confused.

''I give them a autogram and promised them a role in the next Star Wars movie. And i telled them what will happen in the eighth episode of Star Wars. And then they were all so fascinated from the new Star Wars movie that they don't had the chance to contradict your plan.'' he said when he walked off to his limousine. Before he get in his limousine he waved to Kevin Stoley.

''Hey boy. I thought you want to speak with me about your ideas for the next Star Wars Movie.'' said J.J. Abrams when he sits in his limosine and laid his hand on the free seat beside him.

''This men is a god.'' Kevin Stoley screamed when he run to the limousine. He hopped on the free seat and closed the door and the car drives away.

* * *

See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
